


The Whole World Watching

by whisperingmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Olympics, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingmidnight/pseuds/whisperingmidnight
Summary: Shouyou knows, deep down, that the real reason he went home with Oikawa is because Kageyama would hate it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru (briefly)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Brazil

When Oikawa runs into Hinata Shouyou on a beach in Brazil and agrees to a round of beach volleyball, he doesn’t actually intend to sleep with him. It’s not like Hinata isn’t attractive; he’s cute, lean and compact, and he can hit every spike Oikawa tosses him no matter how clumsy (honestly, fuck sand). But Hinata had been associated in his head with Tobio for so long that he had to get used to hanging out with him without the younger setter lurking in the background. And even when Hinata ends up back at Oikawa’s hotel after a well fought win and several rounds of drinks, Oikawa couldn’t help but think of his rivalry.

 _Tobio may give you better tosses_ , Oikawa thinks as he reduces Hinata to a quivering mess. Hinata sets a brutal pace but Oikawa is an expert at figuring out what people like. _But did he fuck you as good as this?_

\--

When Shouyou started teaching Oikawa how to play beach volleyball, he didn’t realize the week would end with him in Oikawa’s bed. And sure, the guy’s gorgeous, and hits a mean service ace, and figured out how to set a perfect toss in the sand impressively quickly. And apparently he’s great in bed. He picks up on every involuntary reaction Shouyou gives him, figures out exactly what Shouyou likes and applies the knowledge like this is the fiftieth time they’ve fucked and not the first. But Shouyou knows, deep down, that the real reason he went home with Oikawa is because Kageyama would hate it. Beating Oikawa in the Spring High preliminaries their first year hadn’t done much to cool Kageyama’s rivalry with the other setter. Even thousands of miles away, Shouyou still wanted to push his buttons. 

“So how is Tobio-chan these days?” Oikawa asks him after they’ve been lying in satisfied silence for a while.

Hinata starts like he’s been caught guilty of something and jerks around to look at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.” Oikawa gives his trademark grin, injecting the perfect amount of lazy casualness into the sentence.

Hinata looks away. “I don’t really know actually. We haven’t really talked since high school.”

Oikawa’s grin gets even smugger. “Bad breakup?”

“Huh?” Now Hinata looks at him like he’s grown two heads and started speaking Portuguese. “No. We just didn’t talk about much except volleyball, and now that we’re not playing together there’s not much to say. Besides, the guy isn’t exactly a great conversationalist.”

“True,” Oikawa snickers, pulling Hinata closer and running a hand through his hair. Shouyou’s learned that he’s a touchy guy. “Never mind then.”

\--

“Wait, you really thought we were dating?” Hinata is sitting up again, already restless.

“Iwa-chan and I were,” Oikawa says, like that explains everything. “We started sleeping together our second year. I guess I just thought that’s what all setters did with their favorite spiker.”

“Kageyama and I were never like that,” Hinata mutters, reaching for his clothes. “You have time for another game before you leave tomorrow, right?” He asks with a smile that makes him look like a schoolboy. Or a hyperactive puppy.

“Sure, I’ll see you in the morning.” Oikawa doesn’t bother getting out of bed to see Hinata out, and Shouyou doesn’t expect him to.

 _Oikawa one, Tobio-chan zero_ , he smiles to himself as he falls asleep.


	2. Tokyo

The Tokyo Olympics opening ceremony is definitely the best day in Shouyou’s life, followed closely by the day he found out he’d made the national team. Or maybe the day he finally beat Kageyama in an official match.

He cries as he marches onto the field, surrounded by his teammates, deafened as the crowd roars at the sight of the Japanese flag. The flag emblazoned on  _ his _ chest. He thinks he might faint from happiness.

“Pull yourself together.” Kageyama’s mouth is right next to his ear and he still has to shout over the noise. “The whole world is watching.”

“I know!” Shouyou yells back, centimeters from Kageyama’s face. “Isn’t it amazing!”

Kageyama makes his  _ I’m-too-cool-to-be-excited _ face and pulls away, which means that Shouyou’s won this set. Kageyama only looks that constipated when he’s trying really hard not to grin like an idiot.

\--

Oikawa runs into Hinata and Kageyama in the Olympic village. They’re both trying to catch their breath and scream at each other at the same time, which makes for a comedic sight. And a nostalgic one, especially as his stomach twists with the thought of facing them across the net. Some things really do never change.

“Chibi-chan! Tobio-chan!” He waves as he jogs over. “Long time, no see!”

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata waves back, smile bright as ever. Oikawa can’t believe Kageyama survived high school with the guy; one week of that energy had sustained him for almost five years. “Congrats on becoming Argentinian!” 

“Well, I can’t exactly beat you if we’re on the same team,” Oikawa smirks at Kageyama, who scowls in response. “I made you a promise after all.”

“In your dreams,” Hinata shoots back. “Argentina won’t even make it through quals.”

“Don’t you worry, Chibi-chan. We may not be as flashy as the King of the Court and his favorite spiker, but we’ve got some tricks up our sleeve.” He doesn’t miss how Hinata flushes at the words  _ favorite spiker _ . Interesting.

Kageyama growls. “It’s been ten years, Oikawa, no one calls me that anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.” Oikawa grins his most insufferable grin, the one that used to make Iwa-chan spike volleyballs at the back of his head. Or right in his face, depending on how annoying Oikawa had been that day.

Kageyama stands by stoically as they chat about their many mutual acquaintances staying in the Olympic village, until Oikawa brings up his middle blocker’s ongoing feud with the Brazilian beach volleyball team and Hinata starts to vibrate with excitement.

“We should play a game of beach volleyball together!” Hinata suggests. “How long are you in Japan?” 

“For old time’s sake?” Oikawa can’t help but grin. The guy’s enthusiasm really is infectious, and Kageyama’s frown keeps getting deeper. “I’ll be in Japan for a few weeks after the Olympics to see my family.”

“Great! I’ll give you a call.”

“See you around, Hinata.” He throws in a wink for good measure.

_ I wonder if Iwa-chan is free, _ he thinks as he walks away, the sound of bickering rising up behind him.  _ I bet I could get him to practice spikes with me _ . National loyalty was nothing in the face of Oikawa Tooru’s charms. 

\--

“You and Oikawa seemed to get along well,” Kageyama says as they’re stretching in the hotel gym. Even though it’s early the place is packed, which he supposed is what happens when you put a bunch of Olympians in the same building.

“I ran into him in Brazil, back when I was learning beach volleyball,” Shouyou explains, grabbing his foot to stretch his quads. “We played a few games as a team and we actually got along pretty well. We even went bar hopping one night and–” he cuts off abruptly, face red.

“And what?” Kageyama says darkly, narrowing his eyes at him.

“And yeah we got along great it was fun itwasfiveyearsago.” The words come out in a rush. He’s pretty sure the last part wasn’t even coherent.

Now Kageyama may not be an expert in social interactions, but he prides himself in his observational skills, especially when it comes to his spikers. Plus, Hinata’s always been an open book. “Wait, did you sleep with him?” 

Shouyou doesn’t want to dignify that with a response, but he’s pretty sure his blush speaks for itself. Kageyama has the same look he did that time Hinata forgot to swing at his toss. “You slept with him? Really? Oikawa? You  _ slept _ with  _ Oikawa _ ?”

“It was five years ago,” Shouyou repeats. A water stain on the floor is now incredibly captivating. It kind of looks like a rabbit. “Besides,” he continues, anger building in his chest as Kagayema just stares at him in silence. “Why do you even care? You were on a whole different continent. And it’s not like it meant anything.”

“I don’t- because he’s a dick!” Kageyama splutters. “And he’s our rival!”

“No, he’s  _ your _ rival.” The memory of thinking  _ Kageyama will hate this _ while Oikawa rucks up his shirt, and the rush that had given him, flashes through Shouyou’s mind.  _ Point for Hinata _ . “Yeah, he can be annoying and I can’t wait to kick his ass on the court, but he’s not a bad guy.” 

Kageyama looks ready to blow a gasket, and Shouyou decides he’s had enough. “I’ll see you at warm ups,” he says, leaving Kageyama still gaping on the gym floor. 

It’s only when he gets back to his room that he realizes this is the first time he’s ever run from a fight with Kageyama.  _ Shit. _ They’d argued about everything, from where to get the best curry buns to who had picked up the most balls after practice. Shouyou would rather defend his position, no matter how tenuous it was, than back down. He’d once passionately insisted that a platypus wasn’t a real animal, long after Tsukishima had gotten involved and taken Kageyama’s side for once. But this? When he was right, it really was none of Kageyama’s business who he slept with? This was when he backed down?

_ It’s because there were too many people around _ , he tells himself, but when has that ever stopped them from having full blown screaming matches at each other? 

_ Shit. Point for Kageyama. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa likes to cause problems on purpose :)


	3. Quals

Shouyou is a nervous wreck during warm ups. Between his almost-fight with Kageyama and the fact that he’s about to play in his first Olympic match in front of the entire world, he feels like he’s going to puke his guts out on the practice court. To make it worse, Kageyama doesn’t even yell at him about it. He doesn’t mention the fact that Shouyou practically fled from the gym this morning. He just keeps setting him perfect tosses that Shouyou turns into perfect spikes on autopilot. 

“Remember to relax, Hinata,” Coach Nakagaichi says to him, watching the team with a keen eye. “It’s just like any other match.”

_ Like hell it is _ . 

Kageyama finally pulls him aside as they get ready to head to the arena. “Listen,” he growls and then stops as Shouyou somehow becomes even more tense. Kageyama takes a deep breath through his nose, looking like a man resigned to the firing squad, and starts again. “About this morning–you were right. Even if I don’t like Oikawa, it’s none of my business who you sleep with. So. Sorry.”

Now it’s Shouyou’s turn to gape. “You’re apologizing? For real?”

“What do you mean ‘for real’? It’s not like I haven’t apologized before. I apologized five minutes ago when-–”

“That’s on the court, that doesn’t count,” Shouyou dismisses it with a wave of his hand. “Wait, say that part again about how I was right.”

“No.”

“You said I was right! Kageyama-kun admitted I was right!” He punches the air, his shouts echoing around the gym.

“I said no such thing. You’re delusional.”

“Ha! Point for Hinata! Now I’m back in the lead!” Shouyou turns and pushes through the doors, sprinting after the rest of the team.

“Hinata!” Kageyama chases after him. “What do you mean you’re in the lead?!”

\--

They win their first match against France in four sets. Hinata’s feet never seem to touch the ground and Kageyama gets nine points from service aces alone. Even with France’s strong defense (and Kageyama has a feeling they had dug up old footage from his and Hinata’s high school days) Japan is the far better team overall. 

So what if Kageyama had to swallow his pride to shake Hinata out of his funk. That was fine. Winning the gold was more important than his personal rivalry with Hinata. There’d be plenty of time for that when the Olympics were over. 

And so what if Kageyama feels a blinding rage build inside him whenever he thinks about Hinata and Oikawa. Playing volleyball together, Oikawa on the same team as Hinata, Oikawa tossing to him, Oikawa  _ touching him _ . Kageyama clenches his fists until his knuckles pop. It was fine. He’d meant what he said about it being none of his business. He was an adult. He was a professional. There were matches to win. 

They make it through quals at the top of their pool and face off against Poland in the quarterfinals. Poland’s good—the match goes to five sets and the fifth set goes into a deuce—but in the end Japan is better. 

Which means they’ll be playing against Argentina in the semifinals.  _ Against fucking Oikawa _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I know about Olympic volleyball I learned from the wikipedia page.


	4. Truth

Shouyou opens his door the night before the semifinal match against Argentina to find Kageyama standing in the hallway, glaring at the hotel carpet like it had called his serve sloppy. It was a pretty ugly carpet.

“How long have you been standing out here?” He asks, and then smirks when Kageyama jumps. “Were you planning on knocking anytime soon?”

“I wasn’t–” Kageyama starts, and then grimaces. He has that  _ facing-the-firing-squad _ look again. “May I come in? Please.”

Shouyou is so shocked by Kageyama asking him politely for anything that he just stands back and lets him in. “What’s this about? Are you dying? Because if you die on me before tomorrow’s match I’ll kill you.”

“No, I’m not dying! I–” Kageyama runs a hand through his hair and looks at such a loss for words that Shouyou takes pity on him.

“Come here,” he sits on the edge of the bed and pats the space next to him until Kageyama sits down beside him. “What’s up?”

“We’re playing Oikawa tomorrow.”

“Well, yeah,” Shouyou frowns a little. “But we’ve beaten him before and we’ll beat him again. Coach said in practice that there’s enough holes in Argentina’s defense–”

“It’s not about that,” Kageyama interrupts him before he can go on a tangent about game strategy. He sighs. Here goes his dignity. “Every time I try to think about the match tomorrow, I start thinking about Oikawa. And every time I start thinking about Oikawa I start thinking about you. And him. Together.”

Hinata’s frown deepens. “You agreed that it was none of your business.”

“And it’s not,” Kageyama replied hurriedly. “I know it’s not. And it’s not that I’m angry that you slept with him, exactly, I think that it’s because it wasn’t me.” Did that sentence make any sense at all?

Clearly not, by the look of bafflement on Hinata’s face. “You want to sleep with Oikawa?”

“No, dumbass.”  _ Fuck it _ . “I want to sleep with you.”

Hinata goes from baffled to thunderstruck. “You  _ what _ ?”

“Want to sleep with you.”

“Since  _ when? _ ”

Kageyama thinks back. That one was easy, actually. “Since high school. When you hit my quick toss the first time. The one that no one had ever hit properly before.”

“That was like, the first week we met.”

“Well, I guess I didn’t want to sleep with you then,” Kageyama concedes. “But it was definitely the start.”

“The start of  _ what _ ?”

Kageyama wonders how Hinata has made it through life being this stupid, and then buries his face in his hands because he came here with a mission, but that doesn’t mean he has to look at Hinata while doing it. “The start of this massive crush I’ve had on you for nearly ten years.” There.  _ Point for Hinata _ . 

Hinata doesn’t say anything and Kageyama doesn’t lift his head from his hands. He has a feeling that Hinata is running through every single one of their interactions since middle school, and he doesn’t want to see all the emotions go by on Hinata’s spectacular lack of a poker face.

“Okay, okay, back up,” the bed dips as Hinata jumps up and stands in front of him, pointing an accusing finger. “You’re telling me that you’ve liked me since week one of our first year and I’m just hearing about it now? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Kageyama shrugs. “I didn’t want to mess up the team,” he mumbles to the carpet. The pattern isn’t much better than the one out in the hall.

“You thought I’d quit? I’d never quit!” Hinata’s practically shaking with fury.

“No. I thought I’d have to quit.”

“You know no one on the team would have cared about that.” The accusing finger hasn’t wavered one bit.

“I know, I know.” So be it, this conversation was spiraling way out of hand, and Kageyama couldn’t remember why he’d decided this was a good idea in the first place. What was one more truth on the pile? “I thought that if anyone found out, rumors would spread around. And that if scouts heard them, then I wouldn’t be considered for the National Youth team. So I didn’t say anything.”

Shouyou feels himself deflate. It’s so like Kageyama to put his volleyball career before everything else. But can he really blame him? Shouyou moved halfway around the world, left his family and his home behind, just for a chance to get better at volleyball. Hell, he only passed English because of Yachi’s help in high school but he dedicated himself to learning Portuguese in less than six months so that he could learn as much as he could from Brazilian players. So he gets it—when it comes to volleyball he and Kageyama have the same tunnel vision. 

He understands the fear of never being able to play volleyball again.

“So what you’re telling me,” Hinata starts, and Kageyama hates that he cringes. “Is that we could’ve started having sex  _ years ago _ ?”

Kageyama blinks. Wait. “Huh?”

“You’re telling me,” Hinata moves forward, grasping Kageyama’s face in his palms and tilting it up. “That we could’ve started having sex years ago, before I slept with Oikawa to make you jealous, because you’ve been in love with me since high school and because I’m always right?”

Hinata’s so close, Kageyama could count his freckles. He has a lot more than he did before he spent two years in the Brazilian sun. “Yes?” Hinata really does have nice lips. “No, wait, you’re not always–”

And Hinata is kissing him. Hard and demanding, like he wants to make up for lost time. Kageyama stiffens in shock and then responds eagerly, grasping Hinata’s hips and pulling him back onto the bed. They fall into a tangle, which turns into a scuffle, which ends with Kageyama on top, one hand pinning Shouyou’s wrists and the other tangled in his hair.

Hinata bucks up and Kageyma groans into his mouth, grinding down before moving to suck the skin beneath his jaw.

“If you leave a mark, everyone will see,” Shouyou gasps, gripping the back of Kageyama’s shirt. Why were they still wearing clothes?

“Good,” Kageyma grazes his teeth along his neck and Shouyou shivers at the possessiveness in the word. He remembers Kageyama at the opening ceremony.  _ The whole world is watching. _

With a twist of his hips Shouyou flips them, settling on top of Tobio’s hips and pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion. “Off, take this off,” he tugs at Tobio’s shirt, chasing the pale skin that’s revealed when the setter complies. 

“Fuck, Shouyou,” Tobio groans as he mouths at his collarbone. “You’re killing me.”

“Your dream come true, right?” Shouyou punctuates with a slow roll of his hips that has them both gasping.

“Shut up,” he’s pulled into a bruising kiss. Tobio’s hands are all over him, down his ribs and up his back, grasping at his hips and thighs. “Take these off.” Deft fingers slip beneath his waistband.

The second they’re both naked Shouyou is on him again, revelling in the skin-to-skin contact. Tobio is  _ hot _ , objectively and literally, a pink flush spreading from his cheeks to his broad chest as Shouyou grinds down.

“Shouyou,” Tobio gasps, a hand reaches up to trace Shouyou’s lips, slipping fingers into his mouth. Shouyou closes his lips and  _ sucks _ . “Oh my god, Shouyou, oh my god-”

Tobio pulls his fingers out of Shouyou’s mouth, a thin line of spit connecting them to his lips, and then reaches down to wrap his slick hand around them both.

“Hnng,” Shouyou’s eyes fall closed at the sensation.  _ Fuck _ , that’s good. It’s starting to get too much: Tobio’s hand on his dick and the other gripping his thigh, the feeling of Tobio twitching beneath him, Tobio’s firm shoulders under his hands, the breathy moans Tobio is making.

“Shouyou, Shouyou look at me.”

He opens his eyes and Tobio looks  _ wrecked _ , bottom lip chewed red, pupils blown wide and dark.  _ Beautiful. _

“Come for me, Tobio.” He says it like he would say “toss to me” and Tobio comes with a groan, throwing his head back to reveal the long line of his throat. 

“Fuck.” He latches onto the tender skin at the junction of Tobio’s neck and shoulder as he tips over the edge.

“Shit,” Shouyou slumps forward against Tobio’s chest. “Does this mean I’m your favorite spiker?” he mumbles.

“Hmm?” Tobio is already drifting. “Of course.”


	5. Post-truth

When Kagayama comes to Shouyou is tucked up against him with his head on his shoulder. Tobio can tell by his breathing that he’s still awake.

“Why now?” 

Tobio runs a hand along Shouyou’s arm, feeling the lean muscle beneath his soft skin. “Why now what?”

“You liked me for years without doing anything about it. Why’d you decide to say something now?”

“Because,” Kageyama takes his hand. “I wanted you to know that if we lose to Argentina tomorrow it’ll be your fault.”

“ _ My  _ fault?!”

Kageyama nods seriously. “For distracting me, by sleeping with Oikawa to make me jealous.”

“I did  _ not _ sleep with Oikawa to make you jealous.” Shouyou’s instinct to argue with Kageyama overrides the fact that he literally admitted that an hour ago. “I slept with him because he’s good at beach volleyball. And because he’s hot–hey!” he yelps as Kageyama pinches his arm.

“Mmhmm.” Shouyou doesn’t think Kageyama’s convinced. “I could play beach volleyball with you.”

“You’d suck at beach volleyball.”

“I would not suck,” Kageyama protests. “If Oikawa can do it, so can I.”

Shouyou holds back a laugh, remembering how Oikawa spent a whole night complaining that the inventor of beach volleyball had to have been a sadist. He’d argued with Oikawa at the time, but the prospect of watching Kageyama eat sand did sound appealing. “It’s harder than it looks.”

“Well,” Kageyama turns his head so that he’s mumbling into Shouyou’s hair. “You could teach me.”

“When did you get so smooth, Bakageyama?” Shouyou’s face feels warm. “How long have you been practicing that line?”

Kageyama pinches him again.


	6. Victory

Oikawa doesn’t notice it until after the match. 

With a resounding  _ thwack _ the ball ricochets off of Hinata’s palm and slams to the floor, just inside the line on the Argentinian side. The arena erupts as Japan’s place in the finals is secured, after five long grueling sets. Hinata leaps into Tobio’s arms, who clings to him like a drowning man clings to a life raft, and as Hinata tilts his head back to whoop at the ceiling Oikawa sees the bruise purpling just under his ear. 

Very interesting.

He lines up with the rest of his team, bitter disappointment rising in him, but he tamps it down when Hinata runs and pulls him into a hug. His grin is the brightest thing in the whole arena, and Oikawa wishes he could hate him.

“What’s this then?” he pokes at Hinata's obvious hickey. “You’re having a fling with someone in the Olympic village who’s not me?”

Hinata’s flush clashes horribly with his hair and yet is still, somehow, adorable.

“Tobio confessed to me last night,” Hinata whispers in his ear like they’re gossipping school girls. Oikawa glances over at the other setter, who scowls as he and Hinata continue to embrace. He throws him a wink over Hinata’s shoulder. “Apparently he’s liked me since high school!”

“Well, duh.” So the two idiots finally got their act together. “I thought that you two had already dated, remember?”

“Yeah, but I thought you were joking!”

“Would I ever joke about the matters of Tobio-chan’s heart?”

“Yes, you would,” Hinata says seriously, or as seriously as he can while looking so annoyingly happy. “We’re still on for beach volleyball right?”

“How could I say no?” Really, how  _ could _ he say no. Hinata could get anyone to agree to anything; he could ask the sun to rise in the West and cause an astronomical crisis when it did the next day.

“Good!” Now it’s Hinata’s turn to wink. “See you around, Oikawa!”

_ Good luck, Tobio-chan _ , he thinks as Hinata rejoins his team.  _ You’re going to need it. _

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually read the manga so sorry if there are inaccuracies.


End file.
